


珍宝

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	珍宝

珍宝

 

形象可参考血汗泪金发V/蓝发泰/黑发珍.

 

“你玩得太过了。”

V紧蹙着眉，指尖抚过熟睡人儿脊背上的大片红肿鞭痕，有的地方结了痂，伤口深处还在向外渗着殷红的血珠，毫无疑问又是金泰亨的一番杰作。

“别说得好像你就很温柔一样。”

金泰亨捏瘪喝光的可乐纸杯，眯着眼将它精准地投入垃圾桶里，发出清脆的响声。

“我可没有像你一样，把小珍哥带到公司里搞什么办公室趣味，似乎你们还背着我在车上做过，对吗？哥？”

怀里人毛茸茸的脑袋动弹了一下，柔软的黑发恰好蹭在V的手背上，他眼里的狠厉被压制下去，取而代之的是将要溢出的柔情。

“阿珍？还疼吗？”

金硕珍感受到了熟悉的气息，绷紧的身体逐渐放松下来，他睁开眼睛看着金发的爱人，往  
V怀里凑了几分，抬头对上人漂亮的蔚蓝瞳孔，用饱满的嘴唇去亲吻人精致的脸颊痣。

“喂……！”

金泰亨目睹着他们旁若无人的亲密，压抑着怒气将手机丢到桌子上，沉重的声响吓坏了刚从酣梦中醒来的人，金硕珍缩着肩膀怯怯地望向他，下意识抓紧了V的手臂轻挠着。

“啧，明明是我们一起把他捡回来的，他却只跟你亲近，对我就避之不及？”

V完全没有把弟弟的埋怨当回事来看，他用微凉的手掌抚摸着金硕珍质感颇好的软发，看着年上恋人像只小奶兽一样舒适地眯起眸子，心里也像被牛奶浸泡过般。

“你不用那些稀奇古怪的手段欺负他，他会躲你？”

遭到哥哥怨怼的金泰亨愈发憋屈了，俯身便要去拽金硕珍的手腕，反把人吓得一个劲往后挪，他颓然地撤回手，满脸懊恼地揉着自己让方便阿珍分辨而新染的蓝发。

“小珍哥太好看了嘛……谁知道他就喜欢你这种装模作样的衣冠禽兽啊！”

金泰亨蹲在床边与钻进被窝里的人平视，放软语气乖哄着。

“小珍哥……泰亨错了，以后不会再让哥痛了，好不好？”

金硕珍用黑亮的眼睛盯着他，良久才像只卸下防备的软弱小兽，主动爬到金泰亨身边，垂下头用软软的脸颊蹭着他的手心。

 

V与金泰亨是在一个雨夜捡到的金硕珍，那时人畏惧地缩在冷硬的墙角，黯淡的眸子怯懦地打量着来人，身上衣物已烂得不成样子，本该俊秀的脸上变得脏兮兮的，头上像是被重物击打过，猩红的血液携着雨水沿湿漉漉的黑发滑下，狼狈不堪。

“救救我……！”

那只骨节分明的手攥紧V的裤脚，而其主人在喊出这声呼救后也陷入了昏迷。

 

人躺在金泰亨的床上发了几天高烧，好在有兄弟二人无微不至的照顾才慢慢恢复过来，只是不大记得从前的事情了，开始只喃喃着说自己叫阿珍，至于金硕珍这个全名是之后才回想起来的，包括年龄也是，金泰亨本以为这个小绵羊一样的人大概会小自己一些，得知这人还大自己三岁不免感到意外。

身份似乎是金硕珍极其忌讳的话题，从人皮肤上或深或浅的疤痕便可知他的过去并不会太明媚，因此V和金泰亨也不再深究人的背景。

金硕珍起初害怕肢体接触，也不喜说话，即使是金泰亨细微的触碰也会引起人颤抖，但金硕珍却格外依赖V——那位心思缜密的哥哥。

这是金泰亨循着水声走到洗漱间前，透过玻璃看到里面交缠人影时才意识到的，金硕珍跪在冰凉的瓷砖地板上，在替V口交，漂亮的唇形被性器撑大，浑身皮肤泛着迷人的红，眼里噙着泪的模样显得无辜又性感。

看着金硕珍乖顺地仰着脖子舔尽V性器上的白稠液体，金泰亨的恶童天性大概就是从那时开始显露的。

 

比起兄长，金泰亨的玩性要大得多，起初只是用手指蘸着巧克力酱要金硕珍帮他舔掉，后来则变本加厉地把些奇怪玩意儿用在人身上，甚至为满足好奇心把草莓果实塞入人后穴里。

V回家后看到伏在床脚缩成一团轻颤着的金硕珍，嘴角破了皮，还染着些血丝，纤长的脖子上印着紫红的掐痕，精瘦的躯体各处则布满了新旧交错的鞭痕。

虽知金泰亨一向顽劣，V也总纵容着他，唯独这次兄弟俩发生了剧烈的争吵，险些要动起手来，最终还是金硕珍轻扯着V袖口化解了这场对峙。

最后V与金泰亨各让一步达成了无形的协议，按每周各自三天拥有金硕珍，周日任他自由选择，这听着并不公平，毕竟金硕珍明显要偏向哥哥，金泰亨执拗着不肯同意，但迫于V的阴鸷目光还是选择妥协了。

 

回到现实，金泰亨已将连着截毛团的按摩棒推入了金硕珍后穴，那玩具被设计得极具恶趣味，绒团夹在人臀缝间，金泰亨握着露在外面那段开始在人体内浅深不一地抽插起来，穴口张合间带出的液体浸湿了那软绒的小挂饰。

“唔……唔唔……”

金硕珍被金泰亨粗暴的动作弄得直呜咽，偏偏嘴里还含着V的挺硬性器，只能维持跪趴的动作来服侍人，灵活的小舌舔着人性器上的经脉，小人的脸颊鼓鼓的，像只偷吃坚果的小鼠，V的性器埋在人湿热的口腔里，令他舒服地喟叹，同时提醒着毛躁的弟弟。

“你轻点儿，阿珍的牙齿要磕到我了。”

金泰亨没搭理哥哥的警告，将那棒状物体从人穴里抽出，扶着自己早已的发硬性器一口气挺进人湿热的体内。

“不好意思，哥，我先爽了。”

金泰亨朝着V露出个颇具挑衅意味的笑容，感受到人内壁软肉裹着他性器卖力地吮吸着，又将硬物往深处进了些。

“呜……”

金硕珍险些瘫倒，好在扶着V结实的大腿才得以维持平衡，呜咽时喉口也不断缩紧，挤压着V的性器到更深处，人的眼里也蓄了一包泪。

V握着人的下颚将性器抽出，黏腻的精液射了金硕珍满脸，鼻尖泛红的人还乖乖舔净V性器上的白灼，剩余的白稠顺着金硕珍精致的鼻梁流下，还有一些积在人眼眶与额发上，可怜且诱人。

“咳……泰亨……”

金硕珍本想俯身喘口气，可金泰亨的性器还埋在他后穴内蛮横地冲撞着，挺硬的性器破开层层缠上来的软肉，直戳弄那块凸起的地方。

“嗯……V……救救我……”

他转而向V求助，用修剪平整的指甲挠着V的手背，这是金硕珍缺乏安全感时常做的习惯性动作，V顺势将人指尖包裹在掌心里安抚着，皱眉看着不知控制力度的金泰亨。

“你轻一些，阿珍要遭不住了。”

即使被兄长催促，金泰亨仍以背入式按着金硕珍的腰不紧不慢地抽动着，引得身下人难耐地低吟起来。

“也只有小珍哥会让你这么着急了。”

金泰亨不忘嘲弄兄长一句，将性器从金硕珍的后穴里撤出，拔出时，那尝了甜头的穴口还在挽留着带给它快感的硬物。

金泰亨将软绵绵的人翻转过来，恶劣地抵着人胸前的红晕射了出来，红白交加，视觉冲击强烈。

 

未待金硕珍缓过神来，V便捞过他的腰将他揽入怀中，下巴恰好抵在人肩窝，再度挺硬的性器就着刚才人与金泰亨交合时分泌的体液，以骑乘式顺利地顶到了极深处。

人那不知餍足的穴口很快适应了新一轮的冲撞，金硕珍跪在V身上亲吻着他的锁骨，手臂自然地环紧人肩膀，随着爱人猛烈的进攻颠簸喘气着。

“啊……”

与此同时，金泰亨温热的手掌贴上金硕珍硬起来的秀气性器爱抚着，丰富的技巧令人舒爽地脚趾都要蜷缩起来。

“要到了……泰亨……呜……”

临近高潮却被金泰亨用拇指堵住了前端生生阻断发泄，金硕珍委屈地不住呜咽，V火热的性器还在他后庭内搅动，发出色情的黏腻水声，令他有一种自己即将会坏掉的错觉。

“泰亨……V……”

他的手覆上金泰亨的指尖，小声哀求着。

“小珍哥说些好听的，就会给哥了。”

金硕珍熟知这人的恶趣味，羞耻感却令他难以张口，金泰亨恶劣地撸动着人性器，可怜的柱体跳动着，却无法释放。

“老公……老公……给小珍吧……！”

金泰亨笑得像只狡黠的狐狸，松了手任人白灼喷撒到自己掌中。

埋在金硕珍体内的性器却突然加快了抽动的频率，且撞得一下比一下狠，刚经过高潮的身体正敏感着，人后穴已被操弄得熟烂，腿间沾满各种黏腻液体。

“V……！慢一些……！”

金硕珍眼里含着的那包泪终于嗒嗒地顺着两颊落下了，蓄在他颈窝里，随着身体的摇晃又被荡出去。

“叫爸爸。”

V的性子上来了简直不输金泰亨，金硕珍摇着头不肯叫，他就朝着那敏感处狠撞，使得人才泄过的性器又颤颤巍巍有了抬头趋势。

“爸爸……爸爸……！”

金硕珍还是妥协了。

“慢一点……呜……”

金硕珍瘫软地趴在V身上，边用哭音喊人，还断断续续打起了嗝。

“乖孩子。”

V安抚般亲吻着人濡湿的泛红眼角，夸赞他。

金泰亨被兄长无形中占了便宜，不爽得很，转着眼珠似是又想出了什么鬼点子，黝黑的瞳孔中闪着精光。

 

“……！”

金硕珍半眯的眸子倏然瞪大，他意识到金泰亨正试图将手指塞进那吞吐着V巨大性器几近饱和的穴口。

“不行的……！泰亨……不行的……！”

他早已没什么力气挣了，只能倚靠着V的胸膛用泣音低低地求饶。

“可以的，我的小珍哥这么贪吃。”

手掌仍不留情面地开拓着穴口，撕裂的痛感令金硕珍不住颤抖着。

“你别硬来，把握好分寸。”

V试图阻止金泰亨胡来，依然毫无例外被人当作了耳旁风。

“放心，比起哥想做的什么人体盛宴，这算不了什么。”

金泰亨又倒了些润滑剂，将那处开拓得差不多了，扶着分量可观的性器便往人穴里塞，那处的褶皱被撑平，甚至连穴口翻出的软肉都泛着白，红肿的臀瓣像是熟透的桃子等待采摘，金硕珍双眼涣散，无声地掉着泪，连呻吟的力气也没有了。

作为双胞胎兄弟，V与金泰亨在这方面的默契还是值得一提的，前者刚撤出，后者便接着顶撞进去，三人体液混在一起，无法分辨出是谁的。

金硕珍因灭顶的快感难以合拢上下齿，涎水沾湿了下颚，闪着淫靡的光泽，那可怜的性器顶端冒着清水儿再射不出任何东西，在这场漫长性事的结尾，他竟是失禁了。

这场疯狂的情事结束了，金硕珍已彻底昏迷过去，体内灌满了二人的精液，平坦的小腹被撑得鼓起来。

“哥，你说小珍会不会怀孕啊？”

V沉着脸看了一眼昏睡的人，没有回答弟弟无理的问题。

“下次别这么过分了，我去煮些东西，等阿珍醒来后好吃一些。”

看着哥哥不近人情的背影，金泰亨尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“这伪君子，明明自己也很爽不是吗？”

 

金泰亨转移视线，盯着金硕珍酣睡的面容瞧了会儿，倾身在人嘴角偷亲口，准备抱着人去清洗身体了。

“好爱你啊，小珍哥。”

“你是我们的珍宝，你是最好的。”

他贴在人耳畔轻声说着，低音炮更显磁性，金硕珍稍挪了下身子，调整个舒服的姿势窝在人怀里，似乎是听到了金泰亨的话，抑或是做了什么美梦，嘴角悄悄地翘了起来。

 

END.


End file.
